


The Whispers Can Hear Too

by ACatsLasagna



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bad and Skeppy act like a married couple, Canon Universe, Gen, Manipulation, Mentions of events from TFTSMP, Rating May Change, The Eggpire, Web Series: Tales from the SMP, i dont know, it might get dark, mind control?, the egg, we're here for the cult stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:22:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29628345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ACatsLasagna/pseuds/ACatsLasagna
Summary: You can't always hear whispers at first.Badboyhalo finds this out through his time in the Eggpire. At first the Egg seems harmless and friendly even, but even Bad eventually knows that to be false. The Egg knows what everyone wants most, it uses that knowledge to suck people in. Not even Bad is safe.Because the whispers can always hear you.No matter how quiet you think you are.
Relationships: Zak Ahmed & Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 12
Kudos: 22





	1. It Begins

They started small...the whispers. 

Maybe not even whispers, but ideas. Small, unassuming, _innocent_. Yet, they only grew. 

_"Mine this way_."

_"Dig deeper."_

_"Bring Skeppy down here."_

_"Puffy said she'd help dig."_

_"It'd be nice if the server could come together."_

The true whispers started while he was mining, on one of the few occasions he was alone in the cavernous room. Quiet. Inviting. Bad's pointed ears twitched as they tried to source the sound. When they couldn't identify a source, be it person or mob, or heaven forbid a surprise pool of lava, he stood up straight, assuming his full height. **Nobody is here**. It was odd to say the least, there weren't even any of the usual bats flitting around the ceiling. For a moment he considered the possibility that he'd been mining too long, exhaustion and a lack of sleep taking a toll on him. He shook the idea away, it had only been a few hours, besides, as a demon his mind and body had limits that extended far beyond any humans'. 

A few more chunks of stone chipped away, severed from their source by a shimmering pickaxe. Then more. Until something louder echoed in his head. 

_"Almost there."_

**Almost where?** The only intention behind this was to expand the room he had created. 

He got an answer a few moments later, when an odd piece of cobblestone crumbled out of the way, a draft glided through the new (perhaps not) opening in the wall at his chin level. A spawner room perhaps, but it was still eerily quiet...wait…there was a gentle rhythm of a foreign heartbeat beginning in his ears. Bad took a shaky step backwards, his pick gripped tightly in hand. His eyes began to focus on the opening in the wall, the rest of the man made cavern completely gone from his thoughts. There was something red behind that wall, something large, red and…. _alive._

The weight of his pickaxe shifted as he steadied himself to swing back and land more hits against the cobblestone surrounding the hole. As the opening grew, so did Bad's determination and the steady beat of life repeating in his ears. After a while, he couldn't even hear the sound of his pick cracking stone to pieces, only the heartbeat from whatever was back there and his own. The only thought present in his mind was simply.

" **_Mine it out, mine it all out."_ **

Whether it was hours or minutes, Bad had no clue, all he knew is that he blinked at some point and then stood there, pick falling out of his aching fingers and clattering to the floor. He craned his neck up to gaze at the sight before him, his hood falling back away from his head. The large, red, ovular shaped _thing_ seemed to stare back. The heartbeat subsided to a quiet, subdued thumping, yet his own quickened behind his ribs. Then with a step forward and an anxious swallowing of his nerves, he reached out a hand and pressed his palm gently against the odd surface. 

"Hrmm...what _are_ you?" He spoke, for the first time since Puffy had gone home for the night, what time was it even? His voice crackled just slightly from both lack of use and the inevitable dust from mining. His curiosity had him running his hand gently along the side, walking a full lap around it and stopping where he started. Bad had never seen anything like it and to his knowledge, neither had anyone else. He pressed his other hand to it, both now firmly against the bumpy exterior. 

There was nothing at first, then it was warm, why was it warm? It was alive, he was sure of it, but it didn't look like an animal, let alone anything else that would produce heat. The warmth seemed to spread through his fingers, tingling up his forearms and then up through his shoulders. He froze, staring at this thing, he likely wouldn't have noticed the tiny red tendrils sprouting from its base even if he was looking at them. It was oddly inviting, friendly, yet entirely foreign to the demon touching it. 

He just stood there for a solid few minutes, then stepped back, a smile creeping onto his face. Not too different from how those small tendrils started to move along the floor of the room. Some switch inside him was flipped, the same one that made him come to Skeppy's defense in any situation, that protective instinct of his activated. He wouldn't let anyone hurt it. Bad's mouth opened to speak again, in tandem with another voice, a scratchy, hissing voice, not that he heard it yet. 

"You belong to me now."

_"You belong to me now."_


	2. All they could ever want

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bad goes home after discovering the Egg, not realizing how late it is. 
> 
> Domestic stuff happens but also dreams are fun :)
> 
> References to The Masquerade - Tales From the SMP

"SKEPPY! I FOUND SOMETHING AMAZING!" Bad shouted with excitement to a mostly unlit house as he swung open their front door, but still took the time to shut it normally. He didn't want to risk damaging their house after all the work they'd done to make it. All of the lights were flipped off, making it nearly pitch black if it weren't for the few torches they still had up. 

How long had he been down there? It was so dark out, surely he hadn't spent the night down there and then some? There was no way it took that long, but then again he couldn't be certain it had gone quickly either. 

He shook his head to clear his thoughts. 

**Skeppy must be asleep. Like I should be.**

At this thought, he realized exactly how tired he was, his shoulders aching from all the mining he did. His eyes started to droop behind his glasses, starting to unfocus slightly. He really was more tired than he initially thought, telling Skeppy about his findings could wait until morning. Slipping off his cloak to hang it up, Bad's thoughts continued to trail down his plans for the next day. 

**Make breakfast, tell Skeppy about the red thing, even out the mining around it, talk to Puffy. Check up on Sapnap.**

A soft smile tugged at his lips as he walked up the stairs to his room at the thought of his friends and adoptive son. Then yet again upon glancing into Skeppy's room and finding him peacefully dozing, snuggled up under soft, blue covers. His dark hair sticking up and fanned out on his pillow. The little moonlight filtering through the window reflecting slightly off the thin layer of diamond running up his cheek. 

**He's safe.**

Now Bad could rest, his exhaustion catching up to him as his yawns broke the smile on his face. He completed the journey to his own room and pulled his glasses off to rub at his eyes, then set them aside for the night. Just moments later sleep took the demon into its arms. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_ You're here now. Perfect. _

**Who's there? Where is here?**

Everything was hazy and red in hue, his periphery was out of focus. Someone was speaking to him, but it didn't seem like he was hearing it with his ears, more like it was being broadcasted directly into his head. He started walking, but not really moving his legs, just….gliding? That was certainly odd. 

Things focused slightly and he could only see the red thing he'd found. It looked much bigger here, tendrils growing out of it and onto the walls, a red fog surrounding both it and the demon. He still didn't receive an answer, but his mind was elsewhere anyways, working on discerning where he was. It wasn't his stone room. It looked like a basement. 

Then he was right up against it again, fingers splayed out against its surface. They weren't... _ his _ though. They were pink and thicker than his own, with golden rings on both hands. The sleeves that drooped down slightly seemed freshly pressed, a nice suit, not something he was used to wearing. His attention yet again was brought back to the object in front of him. It was warm, even now, filling his chest and head with warmth and cotton. He glanced down at his feet, blood red vines slowly creeped over his boots and up his legs. Those boots didn't belong to him either, the heels on them were tall and the laces seemed to shimmer like gold. The pants on him matched the pressed suit, the legs tucked neatly into the shined boots. None of this sparked any concern in Bad, however. Only a sense of pride that  **_this thing liked him._ ** A toothy, tusked smile spread across his face as he shut his eyes. 

Then he woke up. 

Bad's head throbbed for just a moment while he sat up in bed. Whatever he'd dreamt about had made him feel weird, like he was missing something. Shame he couldn't place what it was he'd dreamt about. He grunted, stretching out his sore shoulders and arms, he really needed to start stretching before mining. Perhaps he just needed to stop mining for so long. He made a quick mental note before rubbing the sleep from his eyes and reaching over for his glasses. 

**Bring a clock while mining next time.**

With a few blinks and more rubbing, his eyes were ready for the day. He pulled the covers back and turned, letting his feet touch the floor. Immediate regret coursed through him, nearly flinging his legs back onto the bed. 

"AH! COLD COLD COLD!" Came the high pitched shriek, inciting familiar laughter from down the hall, getting louder as the owner of it came closer. 

"Morning Bad, I thought you got slippers recently, y'know to prevent this situation?" Skeppy chuckled again, mischief clear in his eyes. A soft scoff came from the man on the bed. 

"Did you hide them? I was sure I left them right here!" He feigned annoyance, but it was hard to hide the smile that threatened to make an entrance. Bad's blank white eyes narrowed, raking over Skeppy to find some sign of where his slippers had disappeared off to. His gaze landed on the diamond speckled man's feet, more specifically, the slippers he was looking for. 

"SKEPPY!" Bad shouted with a laugh, cold floors forgotten as he leaped off the bed to retrieve his slippers. At the shout of his name, however, Skeppy laughed and turned tail to run down the hallway, which proved less than easy in slippers that were slightly too big. 

Two sets of thumping footsteps made their way downstairs, one more unstable than the other. Both owners of said footsteps laughing with glee. 

Two best friends, domestic and happy, together no matter what. It's all either of them could ever want. Both of them know this. Inseparable. 

And somewhere an entity hears...and has a change of plans. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone who left a comment and kudos! I was really excited to get this chapter out. Im glad you guys like it so far!

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and critique are welcome! This is my first ever fic I've posted here.


End file.
